


Time and Regrets

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Hetalia/Puella Magi Madoka Magica [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Meguca Is Suffering, M/M, Time Travel, arthur and alfred are idiots, gilbert is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: He'll repeat this month over and over if it means he can save the Italian with the bright smile





	Time and Regrets

His finding out about magical boys was a mistake.

He knew something was wrong when Gilbert just disappeared, and only days after Matthew's death. Knew something was wrong when Feliciano would show up to class with bags under his eyes and a tired smile, claiming that he was out late with Alfred and Arthur.

He never expected  _this._

The monster looms over them, a library ready to slice bodies clean in half with its deadly papercuts. The book is open wide, ink swirling around the book in a transfixing dance.

_Samael, the Fallen Witch._

He quickly scans the area, taking note of his surroundings. Small paper cut-outs of librarians flit around the area, attacking with razor-sharp pens. What appears to be a knight stands in front of a cowering chef with caramel hair.

"Arthur!" the knight shouts, wielding his massive sword as a shield. "Stop!"

Ludwig stares at them for a moment, the vague sensation of knowing someone tickling at the back of his mind.

"Kesesese," another smirks, adjusting his black leather jacket and brushing a lock of white hair out of his face. "You're still trying?"

He moves his hand slightly, and Ludwig catches sight of a red ring on his index finger.

Blood trickles down Ludwig's cheek as a librarian slashes at him, just barely managing to duck out of the way. "Who are you guys?"

The knight turns to look at him, and he catches sight of azure eyes before the chef's eyes widen.

"Ludwig! What are you doing here?"

There's something familiar in those amber eyes, but it takes him a minute to place it.

"Holy shit," he breathes, eyes widening as he stares at his best friend. "Feliciano?"

Then that means... the boy with white hair...

"Gilbert!"

His brother turns, staring at him with wide eyes. "Ludwig? What the hell-"

The white magical boy leaps out of the way of a pen threatening to crush him, swearing under his breath. "Feli! Take Ludwig and get out of here!"

His friend seems to almost want to protest for a moment, but bites his lip, racing across the wooden floor and grasping Ludwig's hand.

"We have to get out of here!" Feliciano exclaims, and Ludwig casts a glance back at the knight and his brother.

"Are they going to be okay?" he asks, furrowing his brow. 

"Yeah! Gilbert is really strong, and nobody can beat Alfred!" Feliciano assures him.

Wait.

If that's Alfred, then where's...?

_"Arthur!"_

He was calling to the monster. Not a person, but the monster.

Around them, screens play memories, each from Arthur's point of view. Ludwig catches sight of a few as they run away, noting with surprise the lack of one person.

Why would he cut Alfred out of his memories?

"Aha, you weren't supposed to know," Feliciano laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alfred didn't want me to tell you..."

Ludwig grits his teeth, wondering what could be so dangerous that they would have to hide it.

All of the sudden, the world around them fades away with a bright flash, and they're standing on the grassy field behind their school.

Gilbert stands a ways away, two unconscious forms on the ground beside him. There's a faint sniffling, and it takes Ludwig a moment to realize that he's crying.

"You two  _idiots_ ," he spits, slamming his fist onto the grass. "Why would you do that?"

"Gilbert!"

Feliciano races to his side, staring at the two bodies. "What... what happened?"

"Alfred blew up his damn soul gem," Gilbert spits. "Blew up the witch and himself with it."

"Gilbert?"

Ludwig stares at his brother with a mix of shock and anger, clenching his hand into a fist. "What are you doing here?"

His brother turns away with a stare so cold it hurts, clenching a red stone in his hand. "Forget you ever saw me, Ludwig."

"But Gilbert," Feliciano protests, linking arms with the albino. "You should at least say hi-"

"Leave me alone!" Gilbert shouts, slapping Feliciano on the cheek.  _Hard._

The Italian goes flying, hitting the ground with a thud and a whimper. Gilbert clenches his hand into a fist, a tear spilling down his cheek.

"Leave me alone, both of you," he growls. "I don't care about you anymore."

* * *

He tags along with Feliciano whenever the latter has to hunt witches, protecting the people of the city as best he can. He's a chef, so it's not much, but he does manage to defeat some witches.

They don't see Gilbert again. 

Once, he asks Feliciano if he's really okay. After all, Alfred and Arthur are... gone. Gilbert's off to parts unknown  _again_ , and Feliciano has to shoulder all the burden himself.

The Italian replies with a smile and a nod, assuring Ludwig that he's fine.

He's not, and it angers Ludwig that he can't tell him the truth.

Still, Feliciano can beat everything he comes across, and that's enough for a time.

Until it isn't.

Until his best friend's body lies broken and bleeding in the small ocean of the city, soul gem clutched in his hand. 

Until the white creature known only as Kyuubey smiles at him innocently, offering him the chance to change things. 

_Would you like to make a wish?_

Ludwig places a small kiss on Feliciano's forehead, cursing his own weakness.

He's not sure why he does it, but it just feels right. Someone to send off the boy with the bright smile, someone to remember this body lying broken in the streets.

He closes the boy's amber eyes (filled with pain and fear) and turns to the white creature, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I wish... I wish to do everything again. But I wish to be strong enough to protect him!"

The clock rewinds, and his wish is granted.

* * *

He's tired.

So very tired.

He's tired of seeing everyone die over and over again. Tired of watching his brother bleed out in the streets, tired of watching Feliciano's smile grow fake and the light in his eyes extinguish.

Still, he doesn't care.

He'll repeat this month over and over if it means he can save the Italian with the bright smile.

(He doesn't see that his efforts only push his friend further and further away)


End file.
